Unique Adams
Unique Adams Terza Stagione Saturday Night Glee-ver Un po' confusa e intimorita dal giudizio altrui, Unique si reca da Mercedes Jones e Kurt Hummel sperando di poter ottenere qualche consiglio. Alla fine opta per esibirsi nei panni della sua vera personalità, così si esibisce alle Regionali 2012 cantando Boogie Shoes e facendosi apprezzare non solo dal pubblico presente alla competizione ma anche all'esterno. Il fattore Unique Ad inizio episodio Sue discute assieme a Mercedes e Kurt di Unique. Sue spiega loro che hanno creato un "mostro", nel senso che Unique sarà un avversaria molto pericolosa per le Nuove Direzioni e per vincere quindi dovranno usare metodi speciali, Sue quindi dice a Kurt di vestirsi da donna se vogliono avere una possibilità alle nazionali. Unique viene poi visto in un video che Kurt ha registrato segretemente, mentre prova coreografie elaborate per le nazionali. Le Nazionali Il successo di Unique si è diffuso così rapidamente negli Stati Uniti che il sindaco della città di Chicago, dove si terranno le Nazionali 2012 di Canto Coreografato, è intenzionato a darle le chiavi della città (come rivela Kurt alle Nuove Direzioni). Unique adesso è in ansia a causa di tutta quella pressione che grava sulle sue spalle e le aspettative della gente. Confessa a Kurt e Mercedes che la sua personalità non è più la donna che sperava di diventare, ma semplicemente uno strumento di successo. Kurt e Mercedes la consolano e la convincono a tornare sul palco riportando alla gloria la vecchia Unique. Quindi, Wade nei panni di Unique sale sul palco cantando come solista sia Starships che Pinball Wizard. Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Will presenta Unique chiamandola con il suo nome di battesimo "Wade Adams" e dicendo che si è unita alle Nuove Direzioni. Lei spiega che si trasferita lì, perchè voleva andare in un luogo dove la differenza viene accettata. Inizialmente lei non viene accettata dagli altri membri del club perchè Blaine, Tina e Brittany la vedono come una valida concorrente per diventare la nuova Rachel ed aggiudicarsi quindi tutti gli assoli. Le loro preoccupazioni diventano realtà quando Unique compete nella loro competizione segrata cantando assieme a loro Call me maybe. Visto che le Nuove Direzioni sono sopprafatte dall'essere popolari, non consentono ad Unique di sedersi al tavolo insieme a loro e la inviatano a non venire a scuola vestita da donna ma di essere Unique solo durente le loro performance. Viene vista più tardi quando assieme al resto delle Nuove Direzioni vanno a scusarsi con Marley per aver preso ingiro Mrs. Rose, durante questa scena è truccata ed indossa abiti da donna perchè le Nuove Direzioni le hanno permesso di essere se stessa. Assieme a Marley ha la sua prima granitata quando il resto delle cheerleaders e dei giocatori di football dice loro di non voler essere più loro amici. Britney 2.0 Per l'intero episodio Unique veste con vestiti femminili. Lei è presente in ogni scena della sala coro e quando le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono in Gimme More. In questo episodio fa amicizia con Marley, perchè entrambe sono nuove del club. Si accorge che Marley è interessata a Jake Puckerman e cerca di convincerla a stare lontana da lui. Si esibisce in Womanizer assieme a Marley e Tina(che stava parlando con Jake durante la scena) nell' inutile tentativo di dissuaderla dall'uscire con lui. Fine di una storia Unique appare nella sala coro discutendo assieme agli altri membri su quale musical dovrebberò fare. Ad Unique piacerebbe fare Hedwig- La diva con qualcosa in più, ma alla fine tutti decidono di fare Grease e lei sembra essere soddisfatta. Il ruolo adatto Lei e Marley hanno una conversazione nel bagno delle ragazze, Unique dice a Marley che non farà il provino per il musical scolastico perchè l'unico personaggio che vuole interpretare è Rizzo, poiché lei la storia di Rizzo è la sua storia. Tuttavia, lei non crede che qualcuno la prenderà sul serio quando lei si presenterà a fare l'audizione e quindi dubita che avrà la parte che desidera. Marley cerca di convincere la sua amica a provare a fare il provino, ma viene interrotta da Sue che esce da una porta del bagno e dice ad Unique che non potrà mai avere la parte di Rizzo perchè è una transessuale. Marley interviene in difesa di Unique e dice a Sue che il suo parere non è importante, entrambe escono dal bagno ed iniziano a cantare Blow Me (One Last Kiss) prima nel corridoio e poi nell'auditorium come loro canzone per l'audizione. Hai giudici sembra piaciuta la loro performance e quando chiedono i personaggi che vogliono interpretare, Unique dice che vorrebbe interpretare Rizzo. Balla e canta di sottofondo durante l'esibizione di Born to Hand Jive. Più tardi Finn viene chiamato nell'ufficio del Preside Figgins dove trova anche Sue che facendosi passare per cattiva cerca di togliere il ruolo di Rizzo ad Unique per evitare che venga preso ingiro da i ragazzi della scuola. Alla fine però Finn assegna comunque il ruolo di Rizzo ad Unique e questo la fa commuovere perchè per la prima volta si sente davvero al posto giusto. Glease Ad inizio puntata, Unique viene vista nella sala coro ed è sorpresa come tutti gli altri quando vede che Will da le redini delle Nuove Direzioni a Finn. Più tardi Unique, con indosso abiti femmili, viene vista assieme alle altre ragazze provare i costumi per il musical, quando Kitty arriva è "nota" l'improvviso aumento di peso di Marley. Kitty invita le ragazze ad un pigiama party, Unique chiede se può andare anche lei e Marley interviene dicendo non andrà neanche lei se Unique non è invitata. Kitty quindi permette ad Unique di venire al pigiama party. A casa di Kitty, Unique porta delle ciambelle nella camera e si prende ingiro Marley assieme alle altre ragazze cantando Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee. Il giorno seguente il preside Figgins e con Unique e i suoi genitori nel suo studio, si congratula con entrambi perchè Unique ha ottenuto il ruolo di Rizzo nel musical. Ma i suoi genitori non vogliono che Unique reciti la parte di Rizzo perchè sanno c'è stata vittima di bullismo nei corridoi della scuola, così la parte di Rizzo viene affidata a Santana e Unique appare triste quando lo viene a sapere. Durante il musical, canta There Are Worse Things I Could Do dal pubblico assieme a Santana e Cassandra July. Ringraziamento Unique è un nuovo membro delle Nuove Direzioni e quindi le viene assegnanto un ex-alunno, nel caso di Unique è Mercedes, per prepararsi alle provinciali. Unique è presente quando la Dannata Trinità da lezioni alle ragazze su come muoversi e atteggarsi sul palco. Marley si confronta con Unique poco prima dell'inizio delle provinciali, ed è felice di vedere che Unique si presenta in abiti femminili. Marley le chiede come faccia ad essere a suo agio mentre si esibisce sul palco con indosso abiti femminili, senza pensare a quello che le persone possano dire quando noterannò che lei è un maschio, lei risponde che Unique è una parte di lei e non può nasconderla perchè se la nascondesse non saprebbe più chi è. Con questa affermazione Unique si guadagna il rispetto della sua amica Marley. Viene poi vista mentre balla il Gangnam Style assieme alle Nuove Direzioni. Canto del cigno Unique viene vista correre assieme agli altri ragazzi, per prendersi cura di Marley dopo che è svenuta. Questo però favorisce la loro squalifica dalle Provinciali. Due giorni dopo, lei si unisce al club di hockey su ghiaccio, perchè il Glee Club non la mette abbastanza in risalto. Alla fine dell'episodio però, Unique torna da Finn e Marley assieme agli altri membri del Glee Club e si esibiscono Don't Dream It's Over. Sadie Hawkins Unique è presente in tutto l'episodio, sia al consiglio studentesco, alla riunione del consiglio, durante la riunione del Glee Club e durante la performance delle ragazze Tell Him, dove canta in sottofondo per Brittany e Marley. Durante l'incontro del Glee Club, Artie spiega a Sam che lui pensa che Tina lo inviterà a ballo, ma Sam capisce erroreamente che Artie stia parlando di Unique. Canta Locked Out of Heaven assieme a Marley e alle altre ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni(Tranne Kitty), e anche in sottofondo quando Ryder canta I Only Have Eyes For You. Per tutto il ballo viene vista ballare da sola. Mettersi a nudo Unique è presente nella riunione del Glee Club dopo aver scoperto che le Nuove Direzioni competeranno alle Regionali. Quando viene accennato "Twilight", aggiunge di essere "Team Jacob", e Joe le schiaccia il cinque. E' nel pubblico quando Jake canta una ballata a Marley. Prende parte anche all'esibizione finale della puntata, This Is the New Year. Curiosità *Si esibisce quasi sempre vestito da donna; le uniche canzoni che ha cantato in abiti tipicamente maschili sono state: Call Me Maybe, Born to Hand Jive, There Are Worse Things I Could Do, Closer, You Have More Friends Than You Know e Outcast. *Brittany, spesso, confonde Wade con Mercedes. *E' il secondo leader dei Vocal Adrenaline a voler abbandonare il gruppo prima di una competizione nazionale. La prima è stata Sunshine Corazon. *Unique è l'opposto di Wade. *E' convinto che il figlio di Kurt e Mercedes assomiglierebbe al suo alter-ego Unique. *Dice che Unique sia il frutto portato in grembo da Beyoncé dopo una relazione con Andre Leon Talley. *È il primo personaggio transessuale della serie. *Dopo Lauren Zizes, Unique è il secondo membro delle Nuove Direzioni ad indossare abiti diversi dalle ragazze durante le competizioni. Citazioni :L'articolo principale è Citazioni Wade/Unique Galleria di foto Wade.jpg Unique.jpg glee unique.jpg glee32111.jpg Glee-Unique-Pinball-Wizard-600x450.jpg Glee-ver_Unique.jpg Unique2.jpg Unique.png Unique_Icon.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi LGBT Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Ex Personaggi Principali Categoria:Ex Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Ex Membri dei Vocal Adrenaline